A Bond Like No Other
by Yomolly
Summary: When April enters Donnie's mind when the Dream Beavers had him and his brothers trapped, she unknowingly binds them closer together than either ever thought or dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

He stopped breathing, He **stopped**_ breathing_. No no, nonononono.

April tried thinking of another way to get Donnie to wake up. He was the first of all his brothers to get trapped like this, if she couldn't wake him...she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't lose her friend.

Ever since the bigfoot incident her feelings had started to grow, ever since finding out the why Donnie felt and the dejection from thinking that she didn't care. When she heard him say that he was to her as bigfoot was to him, her heart ached, and she did the only thing she knew would help cheer him up. It was satisfying to see the look of shocked confusion and hope on his face.

She prayed Casey would hurry up, because she didn't know how much longer she could handle seeing Donnie fade away without being able to do much. As her last hope she pressed her fingers to Donnie's temple, his head in her lap, and concentrated on him. Willing him to come back she saw a glimpse of what he was seeing, and a spike of fear she felt and knew was not her own.

Startled she dropped her hands from his temple. She sucked in a breath, before bringing her hands back down.

* * *

"There's no where you can run, that I cannot find you, my salty boy." The demented red beaver laughed again. He had been running from him for what felt like hours, his legs sore and achy. He pressed on, fear causing adrenaline to pump through his veins.

He had found it odd when he realised he and his brothers had adrenal glands, but that's off subject. He shook his head of the distracting thoughts and tried to focus on a way to wake up. April was trying to tell him he was asleep, so he _**had **_to wake up, and soon.

He was awfully tired though, all this running, trying to wake himself, and now his brothers, and dream beavers. **DREAM** _BEAVERS_ for pete's sake. Donnie was practically dead on his feet as he readied to attack the creatures alongside his brothers, when he felt something.

Something, was calling him. Something..._familiar_.

He turned around and squinted, trying to see what was tugging his soul in the other direction. Feeling the incessant tug, he followed where it was leaving him. As he walked away he ignored shouts from his brothers and the confused yells of the beavers.

He tentatively reached out as a tendril of yellow and silver light swirled gracefully around his arm. His mouth split into a grin as more tendrils came from a bright unknown light source ahead of him, wrapped themselves around him, and pulled him into it. It gave him a feeling of belonging, and filled his heart with warmth and joy.

* * *

April's focus on pulling Donnie **out**, had somehow pulled her _in_. Looking around she watched, transfixed, as tendrils of soft purple and brown light swirled around her tenderly. She reached out slowly and let the warm rays wrap around her arm gently, dancing almost.

The odd light radiated comfort and exuberated love, which in turn made April giddily laugh, thoroughly enjoying the contact.

Not long after she felt Donnie's presence become extremely close. Looking up she saw him not six ft. away, gazing at her with a loving smile tugging his lips upward to reveal the adorable gap in his teeth.

"Donnie!" She exclaimed before running up to him and hugging him with all her might. "I was afraid..."

"Shhh. It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you angel."

Angel?

She looked up at Donnie, questions in her eyes.

"Something wrong April?" At hearing her name she shook her head.

"Just glad your ok. But..." He cut her off with a kiss, catching her completely off guard.

She stood shocked for a few seconds before registering the feel of his large hands, lazily crossed at the small of her back, tugging her forward. Then she was aware of his lips, and wondered how she couldn't have noticed them before.

She tilted her head to the side, instinctively allowing Donnie to deepen the kiss. April didn't bother to resist, enjoying the movement of surprisingly soft lips against her own. And when Donnie nibbled her bottom lip, sneakily opening her mouth for his tongue, she didn't complain, but embraced the sweet yet strong and bitter flavor associated with coffee, and was a hundred percent Donnie.

April sighed as his tongue explored her mouth meticulousl, and his right hand gripped her hip, as his left rubbed up and down her back. Each unaware as the purple and yellow tendrils tied themselves together, and the silver and brown melded to make a single landscape surrounding both beings as they continued to lock lips.

April found herself holding the back of Donnie's head with one hand, and her other on his plastron. Both holding the other close as there senses united as one.

Donnie was the first to pull away as he gazed into the eyes of his cutely, flush faced, kunoichi tenshi. He had to admit, he was really enjoying the view.

"I wish to high heavens this was real, but even though it isn't, I want you to know how much I love you. _Aishiteimasu_."

April's heart broke. He didn't think this was real? She felt pain at his words, but it didn't just feel like it was hers. It felt almost like she and Donnie were sharing feelings.

"Donnie..." Before she could say more, their world seemed to dissolve around them and slowly melt back into the living area at the farm house.

April watched as each turtle groaned before stretching.

"You're ok!" Without much thought she pecked Donnie on the lips, causing a silly laugh to bubble from his chest.

"The dream plug is broken! The beavers are free! Free to destroy our world! ALL IS LOST! ALL IS LOST!" April's worry increased as Bernie continued to freak out, and a low hum could be heard near Mikey on the other side of the room. Suddenly a purple twister surrounded by lightning stuck the floor, and appeared...four, fluffy, beavers?

"Wait a second."

"Awww, dang."

Their voices were high, they sounded almost like the chipmunks.

"Hi Dave." Mikey waved to the daft looking blue one.

"Hi Mikey."

"SHUT UP, DAVE!."

"This is IT!? This is what I've been protecting the earth from for forty **years**!? **PLUSH TOYS!?**"

Casey swung his bat over his shoulder. "If I were you guys, I'd be..."

"Leaving. My thoughts exactly. Come beavers! Let us leave this world for one that is..." Casey pushed him with the end of his bat to stop his rambling. "Alright, we're going, big boy."

April watched, amused, as the beavers left in a swirl of turquoise smoke, laughing maniacally.

"April, Casey, giant talking turtles." Everyone turned as Bernie addressed them. "I've been awake for forty years for, no good reason so(yawn) If you'll excuse me." Bernie dropped like a ton of bricks, barely able to get his sentence out before his bodies demand for sleep took over, and he began snoring loudly.

Casey shook is head. "Well, who wants to help me carry him back home?"

Donnie got up silently and hoisted Bernie up by his shoulders and Casey grabbed his feet. They were half way to the van when Donnie suddenly remembered.

"Wait a second. Did, did April kiss me a while back?"

"In your dreams Donatello."

Donnie thought back to the pleasant turn his dream took before he was awoken. _Yeah_. Donnie thought. _Only ever in my dreams_.

April watched Casey and Don as they carried Bernie out. Not a few seconds after they left, a pang of longing that wasn't her own panged painfully in her chest, causing her to wonder just how much her and Donnie were connected now because of the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

April sighed. She gave up trying to find a comfortable position, it was no use. Every time she drifted off she could see what Donnie was doing out in the barn, feel whatever he was working on. It was making her restless and frustrated.

April's eyes sprang open as she noticed the buzzing in the back of her head that was her link to Donnie, usually warm and bright, was starting to grow numb. April didn't have to wonder why for very long when she heard footsteps going down the hall toward Donnie's room.

She sighed again in relief this time, now she can sleep, before finding a comfortable position and succumbing to her bodies need for rest.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a wide grassy field. She felt warmth from above and found that instead of sky, there was light blue square walls surrounding the little world with little data light lines running all over it. It almost looked like a holographic room projecting the soft grassy expanse of land. That wasn't it though, bending down April could move her fingers through the individual blades of grass, feeling the texture of each.

"Angel." The word was breathy, and said reverently. April looked up to see Donnie standing behind her.

"Donnie? But? How did you get here?" She shook her head. The better question was how did _she_ get here.

"That's not important right now. What is however, is the new waterfall just over this way, come on!" Donnie reached out and grabbed her hand gently before taking her to show her what he found, excited grin wide across his face.

'He's awfully cute when he smiles' April thought.

Donnie took her across the field and into a strange wood. It wasn't quite familiar, looking at it she knew she had never seen it in her life. But the feel of this entire world around her felt more familiar than coming home, adding to the strangeness of the situation.

After the woods came a mountain range with a spring river rushing down the side, and through the forest from which they came. More gentle tugging and he was leading her up toward the mountain. Reaching their destination, Donnie pulled aside a thick curtain of vines showing a passage into the gigantic rock.

The trail was dim and twisty, but with it came April's building excitement. Breaking through the underbrush on the other side of the tunnel brought flooding light to their vision, oddly enough the light had no effect on either of their eyes or vision.

When April spotted the falls that Donnie was talking about her jaw nearly dropped. It was gorgeous, light refracting off of the water droplets forming rainbows that shot out of the free falling water stunned her.

"Donnie, it's beautiful." She breathily exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." He tugged gently on her arm and led her down off the ridge they were on and further into the oasis that was inside of the mountain.

Reaching a clearing beside the falls April gasped as she saw a picnic blanket laid out, complete with basket and umbrella to ward off stray water droplets.

"Donnie, you did all this?" She turned, smiling at him. Her breath hitched at the tender, loving gaze his eyes roamed over her face with.

"Anything for you. Aishitemasu tenshi." Her heart stuttered at the unknown Japanese words, unsure of the exact meaning, but not worried. She trusted Donnie.

Leading April over he sat her down on the blanket, getting into the basket with the hand that wasn't holding April's, he pulled out a few chocolate covered strawberries along with finger sandwiches and a bottle of sparkling red grape juice.

He offered the sandwiches and a glass of juice to April before enjoying whatever was left. And after their light lunch, Donnie held a strawberry up to her lips.

April was surprised at first by the gesture, but ultimately found it sweet. She reached out and took a bite off of the sweet red berry, before taking one off of the plate herself and offering it to Donnie.

Donnie smiled before taking the whole thing from her, lips gently brushing the top of her fingers while his tongue skimmed them on the bottom. This caused her heart to stutter, and her face heat.

Donnie held up the last bit of strawberry in his hand up to her lips. He had tried so meany times to create an April in his mental oasis he retreated to every night, only to fail to make one worthy of portraying his love. It was a sight he imagined more oft than he would ever admit. He leaned in close to gently lick away a swipe of chocolate sauce in the corner of her mouth, but it wasn't as sweet as she naturally tastes.

**WARNING: RATING CHANGE TO M. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

Wanting more he carefully leaned forward as not to push her down, _yet_. His right hand resting behind her bringing her in closer so he could have his fill of what he craved most.

Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, slowly sliding them around his neck, and bringing him closer to her. The heat radiating from her body sent shivers like lightning through his own. Their lips slid together for tantalizing minutes before she invited him to come inside.

Donnie let out a churr, his right hand lazily rubbing circles into her soft mound of nether flesh. The little moan that escaped her throat, along with her changing scent, drove his shell to tighten. Speeding up his ministrations, he began rubbing the soft belly under her shirt before gently laying her down on the blanket.

Forgoing the taste of her mouth for the anticipated taste of her freckled porcelain skin caused pleasured chirps to escape his mouth. He lavished her neck and collarbone with nips and kisses, feeling possessiveness clawing at his insides he decided to make one that would be visible for **awhile**.

April cried out and clung to him with arms and legs secured behind his shell, making Donnie smirk in pride. He let her hair down from it's tight hold so he could run his fingers through the glowing strands.

April's body was turning into a furnace, he could smell her arousal and need, making him nearly drunk off the pheromones. He slid her out of her shirt, and made quick work of her bra, revealing two small mounds of freckle dusted flesh. He gently ran his thumb over a hardened nipple mesmerized by the dusty pink color, the moan he received in kind fueled his creative juices as he found several different noises he could elicit from her. Depending on the action he took and it's intensity is what resulted in different pitched moans, shouts, and his favorite, keens and needy whines.

Feeling his manhood nearly filled to the point of pain he decided to speed up. Taking her boots off and sliding her pants down, Donnie enjoyed seeing her soaked through white panties, and sticking his beak into her crotch to inhale the intoxicating aroma of everything _April._

He's dreamt for so long what it would be like, ever since he first saw her, when he slept that night it was the first of many wet dreams that held only her. His tenshi.

April panted as Donnie had his way with her. She hadn't _ever_ seen evidence of this side of Donnie, but she** liked** it, and wanted _more_. He turned her on more than she thought possible. She inhaled sharply when cold air hit her, and then a loud moan when Donnie's tongue ran over the entirety of her before delving his tongue into her honeypot. She moaned and nearly screamed on occasion as Donnie made a meal of her, his churrs adding vibrations that went straight to her core. Pleasure the likes of which she didn't know existed, exploded within her throwing spots across her vision as her back arched off the ground, face scrunched and mouth agape in ecstasy.

Donnie licked his lips, looking like a cat that just finished his bowl of cream. Donnie could live off _her_ **cream** forever.

His eyes were dilated into twin black pools hidden behind hooded eyelids. He rested his forearms on either side of her, gently lowering himself to cover her nudity.

This was it, he bit slightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, primal instinct telling him to. Not wanting to hurt her he dropped down slowly, and rubbed himself against her entrance, making sure it was well coated, and enjoying the feeling immensely.

She was warm and gloriously wet against his usually dry and cold self. After rubbing himself a few times to insure the impromptu lube was set, he guided the head to her entrance, gliding in slowly not once did his mouth leave her neck. He was thankful the intrusion pulled nothing but moans from his mate as he took time to enjoy her velvety insides.

April was pleasantly stretched, Donnie wasn't huge around, but he sure was_ long_. When he started to pull out she let out a whine, she went to grab him to pull him back in but Donnie stopped her with a low growl that set her senses on fire. He took her straying hands and held them above her head, mouth not leaving her neck.

Donnie continued to pull out until the tip was barely in before ramming into her with one quick thrust causing her to cry out, pulling out and adjusting to where he would repeatedly hit the same tantalizing spot, drove her nuts with need

They were in heavenly bliss for what felt like eternity, combined as one, before the coil in April's stomach broke, releasing another orgasm that tore through her, and clenched Donnie in an iron grip that milked him of everything he'd been waiting to give his new mate.

With a scream from one and growl from the other, Donnie claimed her as instinct urged, with a proper mark at the junction between her shoulder and neck. April's orgasm and afterglow were too strong to feel pain from the marking. Instead her focus was on the now churring turtle that was seemingly cleaning her body from top to body with his tongue before settling down beside her.

Donnie sighed, content with his beloved mate sated in his arms. Suddenly conscious of her state of undress, he tucked her arms be her sides and hid her underneath him in a protective embrace as to keep his vulnerable mate from sight. Each content with closed eyes in sweet rest.

* * *

When April awoke the next morning she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. Stretching she headed toward the shower, the connection between her and Donnie buzzing with life. It seemed to be brighter now for some reason, she wondered briefly, as hot water bathed her skin, if their intimate actions within said bond world had anything to do with it.

April nearly jumped in surprise when sadness that wasn't her own stabbed at her heart and Donnie's voice echoed through her head.

_Just another dream _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This story will be updated lazily, but it will be updated. P.S reviews make me write more, and if you haven't noticed I don't get a lot.**

* * *

Donnie sighed as he put his screwdriver down. It was almost finished. The idea had come to him awhile back to see if April's powers could be honed and used during battle. The device he had spent the last week creating was going to test that theory.

The idea behind his helmet like device was to amplify her brain waves, much like how radio waves are transmitted then broadcasted to different areas by way of signal boosters. Basically he would tune into her brain's wave signature and amplify its range and power then test her abilities to read minds. He had prepared several flash cards for the testing occasion, each with an animal, shape, color or common item. (One of which may or may not be a picture of him, he wasn't telling).

A sudden pulse of humor ran through him unsuspectedly. Donnie jolted at the feeling causing him to accidently knock over a few chemicals he had set aside for another project he was working on. He frowned, that wasn't the first time feelings had shot through him from out of nowhere; they seemed to react to his thoughts. His mind worked a thousand miles per hour as he collected the mop and its bucket from beside his work bench. He shooed a stray chicken away and began mopping up the spilt chemicals. They were nothing too harmful, just some sodium chloride mixes he had made up for a pet project. Still he was tired of dealing with the locals in his lab; it was no place for animals!

_It's, a barn._

Donatello ignored the deadpan realization that came from nowhere and continued to rinse and clean his work space.

(Line Break)

April smiled as she listened to Donnie's thoughts, they were quite endearing. Did he really expect the chickens to stay out of the barn; the same chickens that during the summer preferred the larger space to their cramped and dirty one? Either way, April was used to the ramblings, thoughts and ideas constantly streaming through her and Donatello's link. She liked to feel around the connection, always giddy and warm at the pulses of love and admiration that seemed forever streaming from him to her and back.

She had been trying to decide how to tell Donnie about them. Every idea seemed less than good enough. How would you even broach the subject?

"Hey Don, I just stopped by to tell you our minds are linked making us practically married. Oh, and I almost forgot, I'm head over heels for you now. It has nothing to do with being this close to you, promise. Oh, and the picnic by the waterfall was absolutely stunning. We should co-construct like an island paradise together."

Yea, that's an excellent love confession. Nothing says I love you more than "I never knew I loved you till I crawled inside your mind and we had awesome sex", yea.

April rubbed her face and sighed. What was she going to do? She didn't wanna keep this from Don. The last thing she wanted happening was a total rejection from him out of his own poor self-image problems.

"Yo red. You ok?" And then there was him. Casey was a nice guy, but he was lacking in certain terms, and she wasn't referring to anatomy. Not that she knew what he was packing, Donnie on the other hand wa… no, no bad girl, BAD GIRL!

April tried to force her blush down as she addressed Casey.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought is all." She hoped that was enough to make him go away. She had more important things to figure out at the moment. Like why life decided to screw her over this badly, and how was she going to handle it.

"You sure? You've been starin' at nothin' for like an hour."

"Yea," _No_ "I'm sure." _Liar_.

"Ok, well me Raph and Mike are goin' out to do some training if ya wanna come blow off some steam."

Training, yea, that's sounds good. So does putting her foot through some wood. Maybe if she improved enough she could impress Donnie.

"Sure, that's sounds exactly like what I need."


End file.
